Instant messaging (IM) has become part of everyday life and its users require IM availability in many different situations. IM is commonly mediated through a broad range of devices including computers, tablets, and cell phones. However, these devices are not very appropriate for some mobile environments such as in-car use. Their handling requires significant attention from the user, which can result in dangerous driver distraction. While in some driving situations it may be dangerous to perform any extra tasks such as instant messaging, there also are situations when it can be relatively safe.